This disclosure relates generally to processing financial transaction data and, more particularly, to computer systems and computer-based methods for verifying purchases of mandated services.
At least some consumers may be mandated or otherwise obligated to pay for certain services during a certain period of time. For example, to maintain student enrollment for discounts or other incentives, a student may be required to show a tuition and/or semester registration payment was made. A homeowner may be required to show periodic payments to an alarm service for maintaining their property and casualty insurance. Similarly, a driver may need to show maintenance of auto insurance for driver licensing requirements. Moreover, a court may mandate classes or counseling, for example, anger management classes, as part of a resolution of a defendant's case. The court may also require verification of child support payments or that those payments are being used for child care services or other mandated expenditures.
When making payment for purchases of mandated services, the consumer (e.g., student, homeowner, driver, and defendant) may or may not have the burden of proof in showing that they are meeting their obligations. Proof may involve collecting a receipt for the payment, traveling to or posting to a third party that is responsible for verifying the payment or purchase of the mandated services was made, and receiving an acknowledgment from the third party. Such activities are time-consuming and burdensome.
In at least some cases, such payments for purchases of mandated services may be initiated using a payment card over a payment card processing network.